Classes
by dayzeduk
Summary: Set over 150 years ago, a Belle and Shawn of yesterday need to fight the classes they are from if they are to find love
1. Classes: A Period Shelle Fanfic: Chapter...

Chapters One - Five  
  
  
Over 150 Years ago, descendants of the Black and Brady family lived in New York City. New York was a very different place back then. Isabella, who was 16, lived with her mother, Marlena Black, and Father, Jonathan Black. They were the part of the elite in New York, known city wide for throwing the biggest and most extravagant parties and entertaining the boast of New York's finest. Their house on Manhattan Island, didn't leave much to the imagination. With over 50 acres, a staff of 20, the family were admired and respected in the best circles of people in New York, yet loathed by the people back in the city centre. There were three main classes. The rich, a la, the Black, the people who could eat happily, but never dream of living like a Black, and the poor. "The scum of the city", as Marlena once put it, but were just normal people wanting a decent life.  
  
Shawn Brady, lived with parents, Bo and Hope Brady in a modest home. Bo was in the local police force. But his job was no where near as recognized as some. He saw himself as a glorified rat catcher. Hope stayed at home, and tended with Shawn, and her baby on the way.  
  
Isabella and Shawn had no idea that one summer afternoon their lives would change forever.....  
Part 1  
Isabella was bored out of her mind. She had been up all night unable to sleep. She knew her Mom and Dad would be fast asleep, and the staff would all be in their quarters.  
She noticed the time was 5am, so decided to go into the garden. The garden was amazing this time of day. It was Summer so the sun was just breaking over the horizon. The trees and flowers were all in full bloom, so she went and sat on the swinging chair in the middle of an apple orchard. As she glanced over at the gates, she noticed someone forgot to close the one gate.  
  
"I bet that was Gerald." She said quietly. "Forgetful as anything, and nutty as a fruitcake." She giggled to herself, and went to close the gate. As she gazed over to the city, she couldn't help but wonder what was over there. The factory chimneys bellowed smoke, the sound of dogs barked, so only god could know what it was like during a busy day. A cheeky smile spread across the dreamers face as she ran to the staffs quarters. She banged on Geralds door over and over until he awoke. A groggy old man came to the door.  
  
"Miss Black, why do you wake me so early. I don't start to work for another hour."  
  
"Gerald. My parents said that if I left early today I could go to the city. They said you could take me."  
  
"Oh Miss Black.."  
  
"I've told you Gerald a hundred times, call me Belle."  
  
"OK Belle. But I'm sure your parents wouldn't have said that."  
  
"Well, if you want to go and wake my parents up this early be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"OK, OK. I'll get dressed. Meet me in the garden in ten minutes."  
  
An excited Belle, ran to her room, quickly got dressed and ran as fast as she could into the garden. Gerald was already there sat up on the horse and carriage. He opened the carriagedoor and Belle stepped inside.  
  
"But what do we do when we get to the docks?"  
  
"It's OK. My Mother said you can leave then. All you have to do is take me to the boats. I can buy my ticket and be home by evening."  
  
"And you are sure they said you could go alone?"  
  
"Yes. Now come on ride."  
  
Two hours later the horse and carriagearrived at the docks. Belle gave Gerald her money to buy her ticket, and she stepped aboard the boat set for the city. The journey took almost another two hours and it was easily nine o'clock when she arrived. As she stepped off the boat the immediate hustle and bustle of this metropolitan city hit her. People were rushing everywhere, there were more horses than Belle had ever seen before. She felt a man prod her in the back. She turned to see a youngish looking man at aboard another horse and carraige.  
  
"Do you want a ride into the city?"  
  
"I thought I was in the city."  
  
The man chuckled at Belles naivety. "I take it your not from around here."  
  
"No. But if you could take me that would be great."  
  
"Fine. Hop in."  
  
As the carriage turned a few corners, down a few streets and over a few roads it pulled even deeper into the city. She payed the man and hopped off.  
  
"What shall I do first." She thought to herself. She spotted a policeman doing nothing, and decided to ask him.  
  
"Um, hello officer."  
  
The tall man turned to face the girl. "Hello young lady. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm visiting and I'm unsure what to do first."  
  
"Well, the park is an amazing place in the summer."  
  
"Oh. I'll go there then. Um, how do I get there?"  
  
"Wait there, my son can take you." The man shouted over the street to a boy who stood at a market stall. "SHAWN." The boy turned. "Come here."  
  
The boy ran over to the street and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Belle.  
  
"This is my son Shawn. My name is Bo." He turned to Shawn. "Shawn, this young lady is visiting and I told her you would take her to see the gardens and fountains."  
  
"Sure dad. Whats your name?"  
  
"Isabella, but you can call me Belle."  
  
"OK Belle. Lets go."  
  
The two walked off, leaving Bo back to doing nothing.  
  
Part 2  
Part Two  
  
Shawn led Belle into a huge field and garden. Belle stood in awe of the beauty, although her house had grounds you could race horses in, it was nothing like this. Shawn also stood in awe of beauty, but it wasn't the garden.  
  
"So Belle. I've never seen you before. Are your family visiting New York?"  
  
"No, well, sort of. I'm visiting the city, but we live around here. Just now in the centre."  
  
"So where do you live?"  
  
"On the island. Manhatten."  
  
"The island. So, do you um, well what I mean is are you from a familty..."  
  
"If you mean a family from money yes. I'm a Black. It can be a pain in the neck sometimes, but its cool. I dont get to mix with many kids though. The ones at my school might as well wear leeshes the way their parents treat them."  
  
"So, do your parents know your here?"  
  
"Whats with the 20 questions?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
Back at home, Gerald couldn't help but wonder why he believed Belle in the first place, she often had her rebelious days, and she always seemed to pull him into helping her defy her parents. Marlena just stood staring at Gerald.  
  
"I can't believe you let her take advantage of you again Gerald. You really can be a gullable fool. You'd better hope my husband can find Isabella."  
  
She stormed out of the room, but not before stopping to talk again. "And Gerald, make me some tea."  
  
"But Mrs Black, I'm not the cook."  
  
"Your whatever I say you are until Isabella is home safe. And Gerald."  
  
"Yes Mrs Black." He answered curiously.  
  
"Make yourself a cup." She shot Gerald a smile before leaving the room.  
  
"Mrs Black you really are a puzzle." Gerald said quietly.  
  
Belle and Shawn had been talking in the park for over two hours. Neither had realised it had started to get dark, until an owl startled Belle.  
  
"Gosh Shawn, it must getting late. I haven't even thought how I'm to get home."  
  
"Come on." He held his hand out for Belle and puled her up off the bench. "My Dad will know how to get you home."  
  
Belles heart almopst skipped a beat as her fathers voice bellowed towards her.  
  
"Isabella Black, you get over here."  
  
Belle didn't even realise she was still holding Shawn's hand.  
  
John ran over to the pair, grabbed Shawn and through him on the floor.  
  
"Dad, no."  
  
"Be quiet Isabella, what did oyu do to my daughter? TELL ME."  
  
"I, I. I was just talking."  
  
Before John could respond he felt someone grab him. He spun around to become face toi face with Bo.  
  
"What can I do for you officer?" John asked.  
  
"For a start you can get your hands off my son."  
  
John was shocked. "Oh. I um, see. Well my daughter Isabella went missing, I found her here. Your son was holding her hand."  
  
"I don't care, you may have power and money on that island, but if you assault ANYONE here I will put you in prison."  
  
Isabelle knew she had gone too far. "Dad I'm sorry. Can we just go?"  
  
"Sure." He grabbed Belle by the arm and pulled her away. She looked back to see a solumn looking Shawn. She gave him a wink and a cheeky smile.  
  
Shawn felt his stomach tie into a knot as he knew he would see Belle again soon.  
  
Part Three  
John as good as dragged Belle into the house. Marlena jumped up from the chair as he daughter stood before her.  
  
"So Isabella. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Mother, I just wanted to see the city. You cant be angry when I was just living a little."  
  
"Oh you were doing more than living when I found you with that boy?"  
  
"What boy John. Isabella, what boy?"  
  
"The local policemans son in the city. When I found them he had his hands all over our daughter."  
  
Marlena let out a gasp as if she had found out her daughter was pregnant. "Isabella. Well what I have to tell you now may come as a shock, but running away, you've thrown this day all off schedule."  
  
"What do you hgave to tell me?" She looked over at her father. "Daddy. What is she talking about?"  
  
"The Hudsons came over today. They brought their son, Daniel. He's seventeen. They'll be coming over tonight for dinner, and your mother and I would like you to meet Daniel."  
  
"Why. Am I getting married?" Belle looked shocked.  
  
"No." Marlena giggled. "Not yet anyway. Daniel is a wonderful boy. We think you two may get to know each other."  
  
"No. You can't do this." Bella left the room in a hurry.  
  
"Isabella. Isabella." Johns calls went unanswered.  
  
Belle ran to her room in tears. She flung herself on the bed as a small knock on her door got her attention. "Go away."  
  
"Miss Black. Its Gerald."  
  
Belle jumped up, wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Gerald, I'm sorry. My parents just gave me awful news."  
  
"The Hudsons. I know. I heard them talking thisw afternoon."  
  
"I can't meet this boy. They can't just make me love someone." She turned to Gerald. "Oh Gerald, I met this wonderful boy today. He showed me the park ands was a real gentlemen. His father is a policeman." She finished impressed.  
  
"A policeman is a wonderful job. However, not to your parents."  
  
"Its so unfair. I want to go back. And I will Gerald. The city is my place, not here with some snobby boy called Daniel." She mimicked the boy she had never met.  
  
"Well his parents came by this aftrernoon, and I would have made a bet the mother had two plums in each side of her mouth."  
  
Belle giggled.  
  
Gerald put two fingers in each side of his mouth and mocked Mrs Hudson. "Ooh Miss Black your daughter simply muuust meet my son. Hes only seventeen and has his own business."  
  
Belle held her sides from laughing. "Gerald when I move to the city, you can come and work for me."  
  
"I'm not in prison Isabella. I like working here. Me and your mother actually have some fun when no one is around. We have a real laugh."  
  
"With my mother, never."  
  
"Anyway, I must be off. But remember, each time I help you I suffer your parents wrath."  
  
Belle smiled at her friend. "I'm sorry Gerald."  
  
"Anytime sweetheart. Anytime." The man left Belle alone. Alone with her many thoughts of Shawn.  
  
Shawn didn't have time to think about Belle though. When Belle left him, he went home with his father, and they found Hope. Unconcious on the floor. The doctor had pulled Bo alone into a room after inspecting Hope.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Brady."  
  
"What. What's wrong with my wife?"  
  
Shawn listened closly behind a wall.  
  
"With the baby and the stress, Mrs Brady is very ill. I very much doubt she will survive the birth of this child."  
  
Shawn felt his heart sink...  
  
Part Four  
Belle awoke the next day to the sound of her mother hammering on the bedroom door. She had gotten out of the previous nights dinner by faking a stomach upset.  
  
"Isabella wake up."  
  
Grogilly Belle slumped to the door and opened it. "Yes mother."  
  
"You need to get dressed. You seem so adament to go into the city, well heres your chance. Your father and I are going over on some business, and you cam come along."  
  
"Cool. I'll get dressed."  
  
After throwing on some clothes Belle ran downstairs only to stop dead in her tracks as she bumped into a boy stood in the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
Her mother came out of the room to greet her daughter.  
"I see you've met Daniel."  
  
"Daniel." Belle scoffed. "He's coming to the city?"  
  
"Yes. While meand your father are tied up, Daniel can keep you company. And after last night I assumed you'd be dieing to meet this young man."  
  
Daniel grabbed Belles hand and kissed the top of it. "Its wonderful to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, likewise." Belle muttered with some faux enthusiasm. She spotted Gerald stood just in the kitchen. He made a face at her, which caused her to giggle.  
  
"Isabella, whats so funny?"  
  
"Nothing mother. just thinking of something."  
  
Marlena, John and Daniel all went out to the carriage, while Belle quickly ran to see Gerald.  
  
"Oh Gerald. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well you could push young Daniel off the boat. Say he, um, slipped."  
  
Belle laughed again. "No really."  
  
"Well just try to enjoy yourself. You never know you may see your young man."  
  
"I hope so. I really do." And with that Belle rushed out to the waiting carriage.  
  
It didn;t seem to take as long this time to get to the city. As soon as her parents went into the offices, Belle knew she had to get out of this "date" with Daniel.  
  
"So Daniel. What do you think of this matchmaking stuff our parents are doing?"  
  
"I think its wonderful. Your a very beautiful girl Isabella."  
  
"Oh, you can call me.." She paused. "Miss Black."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "OK Miss Black."  
  
A voice came from the crowds that grabbed Belles attention. "ISABELLA, ISABELLA."  
  
She turned to see it was Shawn. Daniel had noticed him also.  
  
"Oh, cousin Shawn." She turned to Daniel. "I must see my cousin. Bye." She ran over to Shawn.  
  
"How come you are back here? And whos that?"  
  
"My parents are here on business, and he's some boy my parents think I'll like. But I don't." She noticed the dark circles under Shawns eyes.  
  
"Why do you look so tired Shawn."  
  
"Come here." He grabbed Belles hand and pulled her behind a building. "My mother is ill."  
  
"Oh I am sorry to hear that. What is it?"  
  
"She is having another baby. But there have been some problems. The doctor doesnt think she will make it through the birth."  
  
"Oh Shawn." Belle hugged her new friend, and Shawn felt a lot better with this girls arms around him.  
  
"My Dad is trying to get some money together so we can get her some treatment. So has some painkillers, but without treatment, she's just dieing."  
  
"Listen Shawn, my parents will be looking for me soon. How difficult is it for you to get onto the island?"  
  
"Are you kidding. My dad knows everyone down the docks. I visit nearly everyday, well until I get shoed away by some gardener or caretaker."  
  
"Well, heres my address." She handed him one of her fathers cards. "If you can come over tonight, I will sneek out to see you. My bedroom window is the big bay window facing due south."  
  
Shawn smiled at Belle and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Belle. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye Shawn." It took a few minutes for Belle and Shawn to manage to pry their hands apart. When they did she ran back to the offices and warned Daniel not to say a word about her friend or she would never see him again.  
Part Five  
Belle waited by her window for over two hours. Finally a knock made her jump. A few seconds later another knock. She looked out the window to see Shawn throwing small stones. She opened the window and gazed down at Shawn.  
  
"Hi." He called up.  
  
"Hi Shawn." She answered him with a smile. "Climb that tree, You can come in then."  
  
"OK." He lept up onto a branch and climbed the tree. He hung down and jumoed into Belles window. Upon landing on the floor he gave Belle a hug. "I've missed you."  
  
"Me to. We have to keep it down. My parents are down stairs."  
  
"OK."  
  
"So, hows your mother?"  
  
Shawns face turned sour. "Not good. We cant get her into a hospital, and my mother knows she has to hav this baby. My Dad feels like its his fault."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Just being here is good for me." He hugged her again. Belle pulled away and gazed into Shawns eyes. She neared his face and kissed him. Before they could carry on the bedroom door flew open. Marlena stood in the doorway with Daniel and John.  
  
"See Mrs Black." Daniel said. "I saw him climb the tree and get in the window. You can understand I thought it could be a killer." She gave Shawn a sly grin.  
  
"Isabella get out of the room. Daniel, please go and get Mr Black."  
  
Daniel ran off down the stairs, leaing Marlena with Shawn.  
  
"When my husband gets here your going to regret messing with our daughter."  
  
Fear ran down Shawns back.  



	2. Part 6: Surprises

Part Six  
Shawn stood silent awaiting Mr. Black. John charged into the room. His glare was even enough to scare Marlena. Marlena dragged Belle away downstairs, much to her moaning. John slammed the door.  
"So boy. Tell me, what are you up to with my Isabella?"  
"Nothing sir. Me and Belle are friends."  
"Why don't I believe you? I know your type. You want your way with my daughter. Well, Isabella is in love with Daniel."  
"Mr Black sir, I know Belle is not in love with Daniel."  
"Are you saying I'm a liar?"  
"No, no. You see, I met Belle the other day. We talked all afternoon. Then I saw her again, and told her about my mother."  
"Your mother?"  
"Yes sir. Hope Williams Brady. She's very ill."  
"Hope Williams" John thought. Then John thought back to a past he tried to forget. He remember back twenty years, just before he married Marlena. When he visited the city once for his father. He met a woman in the city, she was young and so beautiful, John couldn't speak when she talked to him. The spent the weekend together, and John fell in love with this woman. Shortly after, when Johns father found out, he forbid John from seeing Hope again.  
"Mr Black sir, why don't you speak?"  
"Um, nothing. Tell me, whats the matter with your mother."  
"Well, she and my father are having another baby. This time her body can't support the baby properly, and we can't afford special treatment. The doctor says she wont live after the baby is born."  
Suddenly a rush of emotion and guilt swept over John. "What the hell am I doing." He thought. "I'm doing what I hated my father so much for doing. He approached Shawn causing him to cower.  
"Don't be scared. I want you to do something for me."  
"Um, yes sir. What is it?"  
John ran to his bedroom and back to Shawn. John took out a large pice of paper. "This is a cheque." He wrote on the paper and handed it to Shawn. "Take this to your doctor. Tell him to make sure your mother has the best treatment."  
"Why would you do this?"  
"Don't question me. And do not tell anybody where you got the cheque from. Now go."  
Shawn silently crept down the stairs and left. Belle ran out into the hall. "What did you do to him dad."  
"Nothing Isabella. Just go to bed."  
"But Dad."  
"GO TO BED. NOW."  
Belle ran off up the stairs sobbing.  
"John what happened?"  
"I don't want to discuss it. That boy wont come near our daughter. And if he does, well, we'll talk about it then." He left his wife and went up stairs.  
Belle jumped onto her bed crying. Gerald came in and sat next to her.  
"Don't cry darling. You look so sad."  
"I want to know what my father done to him."  
"Nothing."  
"What. How do you know?"  
"I know your father, and what you are doing with Shawn is quite familiar to your father."  
"My father wouldn't have an affair."  
"I know that. This was years ago. But just don't mention this."  
"I wont. And I'll tell you another thing, I wont give up on Shawn. I think I love him."  
Hearing herself say the words made Belle even more determined to win Shawn.  



	3. Part 7: A Mothers Betrayal

Previously:  
Set 150 years ago, Belle Black lives with her parents on Manhattan Island, Shawn lives with his parents in the city. People are trying to keep these twp apart but who will win, people interfering or destiny.  
  
Shawn walked into his home, and smiled when he heard his mothers voice. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on if she died. Bo looked confused as Shawn entered the bedroom with a tall man.  
  
"Who's this Shawn?" He asked wearily.  
  
"This is Dr. Collins Dad. He's going to take mum to the hospital."  
  
"Shawn, we cannot afford this."  
  
"We can Dad." As not to worry his mother, Shawn pulled his father outside the bedroom. "The girl you saw me with last week. Her father has a lot of money."  
  
"That guy did not like us Shawn."  
  
"I don't know why, but he gave me money to help my mother, and I want to use it. I don't care where it came from."  
  
"Your right Shawn. Thank God. This is good news. Lets tell your mother."  
  
Belle didn't sleep all night. She was still concerned about Shawn, and Gerald's remarks about her father. Could her father really have had a romance with a girl from the city? Either way, Belle couldn't wait any longer to see Shawn. As she snuck down stairs she could hear her parents speaking in the other room. It was obviously an important conversation becasue they didn't hear Belle sneak out the front door. And it was an important conversation. John decided Belle should be given a chance with this boy she met. Marlena wasn't so keen.  
  
"John, this boy is no good for Isabella. Good lord, she should be with Daniel. He's an honest hardworking boy, who can support our daughter in years to come."  
  
"Who are we to say who SHOULD be with Isabella?"  
  
"What happened to make you change your mind so quickly."  
  
"Let's just say Isabella and this Shawn brought back memories that would make me a hypocrite if I continued to put obstacles in their way."  
  
"What does that mean? She is a young girl, and we both know the boys from the city can not be trusted. Now what memories are you talking about. God, have you had an affair John?"  
  
"No Marlena. I need a walk." John left the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Another thing that confused Belle was hearing John saying he had given Shawn money to help his mother. She knew she had to make her way to the hospital.  
  
Back at the Black house, Daniel had arrived to see Belle, but was greeted by Marlena instead.  
  
"Come in Daniel. I'll just go and get Isabella." As she went to leave the room, John blocked her path.  
  
"Isabella is not here Marlena."  
  
"What. Where is she John?"  
  
"She went out with Gerald to pick up a few things in the city." John had realised that Belle had gone, and was probably with Shawn. He knew Gerald was out, and decided to give his daughter a break, hoping she wouldn't let him down.  
  
"Oh what a shame, Daniel has just come to see her."  
  
"Back luck Daniel. Try again tomorrow." John left the two alone.  
  
Daniel went to leave when Marlena grabbed his arm. "Listen Daniel, how much do you want to be with my daughter."  
  
"A lot Mrs Black. Isabella is a dear girl, and with my background, I know I'll be able to support her for a lifetime."  
  
"Good. Then you can help me out."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Make sure this Shawn NEVER gets close to my Isabella. Do whatever you must, but keep him away from Isabella."  
  
"I will Mrs Black." As he left Marlena called.  
  
"And Daniel. When I said do whatever you must, I mean WHATEVER. The city is a dirty place, full of diseased commoners. People get hurt and die each day. Shawn likes Isabella, and if she falls in love with him, you will never have a chance with her."  
  
"Its OK Mrs Black. I know what to do." Daniel smiled slyly at Marlena.  
  
To Be Continued.  



	4. Part 8: Caught

As Belle walked into the Hospital ward, she spotted Bo and Shawn hugging. Fearing the worst, she ran over.  
  
"Shawn, what is it. Is everything OK?"  
  
Shawn turned smiling to Belle. "More than OK. My mother is doing a lot better. The hospital has given her some medicine, and she's even making some jokes."  
  
"She sure is." Bo cut in.  
  
Belle pulled Shawn to one side. "Shawn, I'm so happy for you and your father." She kissed Shawn on the cheek. "Can I see your mother? I still haven't met her."  
  
"Of course. I have to go and get some food, her bed is just there." He pointed.  
  
Belle walked over to Hope and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi honey. Do I know you?"  
  
"No, I'm a friend of your son's. I'm so happy your feeling better Mrs Brady."  
  
"Thanks honey. Do you live by us, I haven't seen you with Shawn before."  
  
"No, I live on the Island with my parents."  
  
"The island." Hope said a bit curious. "Do your parents know your in the city, a girl your age."  
  
"Um, yeah they do."  
  
"Who are your parents. Politicians I bet."  
  
"No." Belle giggled. So many people assume people from Manhattan Island are politicians and owners of big companies. "My parents have nice jobs, but not that nice. They're names are John and Marlena Black."  
  
"John Black?"  
  
"Yeah. My father, do you know him?"  
  
"Um. No. Honey, will you excuse me, I want to speak to my husband."   
  
Belle left and called Bo for Hope. Bo walked over and stroked his wife's head.  
  
"Bo, where did the money for me medicine come from?"  
  
"Don't worry about that."  
  
"Tell me Bo. I want to know."  
  
"Well, that friend of Shawn's, Belle. Her father has some money. He must have a good heart, he paid for it."  
  
Hope sunk into thought. "Good lord, is it really my John?"  
  
Belle caught up with Shawn, who was sat eating. She sat next to him, and he offered her some of his food. She pulled some of the bread off the corner and started to eat it.  
  
"Mmm, good bread."  
  
"Yeah, theres a guy in the market. He lets my Dad have it cheap, he likes to keep friendly with the local policeman. It helps in a city like this."  
  
"I spoke to your mother. She's a lovely woman. Your very lucky Shawn. I wish my mother was like that."  
  
"Don't speak like that. You only get one mother Belle, and whatever your mother says or does to you, it's becasue she loves you."  
  
"I wish I could believe that. I really do."  
  
Shawn put his arm around Belle's shoulder. Belle took it in, and rested her head on him. She felt so safe with him.   
  
Back at the house, Marlena burst into the bedroom. John looked up at his wife.  
  
"Why do you look so angry?"  
  
"Gerald, just came back. Isabella never went to the city with him. She's with that boy. Come on John, we're going to the city."  
  
"No Marlena. I said that becasue I knew you would get angry and upset."  
  
"Of course I would. Now take me to the city, or I'll go alone."  
  
"Fine, I know where she will be."  
  
As the day went on, Hope's condition improved even more. And Belle and Shawn were getting even closer. After an afternoon walking in the park, they went back to the hospital. Bo sat next to his wife lovingly. Belle smiled sweetly at the sight of such love. Before she could go any further, she felt her arm being pulled. As she turned she was face to face with her mother.  
  
"Your coming with me Isabella. I told you not to see this boy."  
  
"Mum." Belle whined struggling. Shawn and Bo ran over to her.  
  
"What's going on?" Bo snapped.  
  
"Nothing to do with you or your family."  
  
John closely followed Marlena and entered the ward. "Marlena, don't drag her for God's sake."  
  
"John, is that you." The group went silent, and turned to Hope who called her ex lovers name. "John Black."  
  
Marlena and Bo both started at their partners, while Shawn and Belle just stared at each other. 


	5. Part 9@ Run With Me

Bo looked at his wife. "Do you know Mr. Black?"  
  
Hope realised who everyone was in the room, but she didn't want to start keeping secrets from her husband. "Yes I know Mr. Black. I knew John years ago." She turned to Shawn and Belle. Children, will you let us talk?"  
  
"Of course." Shawn answered as he ushered Belle out of the room.  
  
Hope turned to Marlena. "It was many years ago, but I knew John. Very well."  
  
"So thats why you paid for my wife's treatment."  
  
"You what?" Marlena snapped.  
  
"Everyone calm down." John asked, working out what to say. "I did find out Shawn's mother was Hope. Whatever happened with Hope and myself was over a long time ago, but we parted friends. That is why I paid for this treatment. Becasue Hope is a friend."  
  
"A friend you haven't talked to in years." Bo cut in. "Hope is my wife now. I thank you for your kindness but we can carry on with our lives now."  
  
"No we can't. My daughter is getting very close to your son. I do not want that to happen."  
  
Hope just glared at Marlena. "And why is that?"  
  
"Just becasue. I don't need to give a reason."  
  
"Marlena wait.."  
  
"No John. Daniel is a wonderful boy and well suited to Isabella. I don't want her with this boy."  
  
"If that's what you really want, but your going to hurt our daughter."  
  
"She'll get over it John. I know she will."  
  
The group had no idea Belle was listening outside the door. She ran over to Shawn. "Shawn, Shawn."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They're going to split us up. My mother wants me with that Daniel, yuk."  
  
"They wouldn't."  
  
"They would Shawn. I can't do it, I want to be with you."  
  
"Then you will."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll go away. You and me Belle. Will you come?"  
  
"Of course Shawn. I love you."  
  
"I love you to." Shawn grabbed Belle's hand. "But I must leave a not for my parents." Shawn ran and scribbled a not on the hospital desk, After a few minutes he handed the not to a nurse and asked she give it to Bo and Hope. Shawn grabbed Belle's hand again and the pair left the hospital and embarked on a new journey.   
  
Two hours went by before Bo, and Hope read the note. They immediately showed John and Marlena and the four frantic parents decided to work together to find their children.  
  
After scraping together some money the two were hiding out on a train leaving New York. After a few hours, the train stopped and Shawn and Belle left the train.  
  
"Where are we Shawn?"  
  
"I don't know. But don't worry, we'll be OK here. I promise." He kissed Belle lightly on the lips. Belle responded by pulling Shawn in for a more passionate kiss.  
  
Marlena waited home alone while John and Bo looked for Belle and Shawn. As Marlena had asked, Daniel came on over. Marlena showed the boy into the room.  
  
"Mrs Black, Gerald sounded upset, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Bad news Daniel. That Shawn boy brainwashed Isabella, and they have run off together."  
  
"NO. I'll kill him, I love Belle."  
  
"I know. Thats why I want you to do me a favour."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Heres enough money to get you across America and back again." She handed Daniel a handful of money. "But I don't want you to go that far. Follow leads, and track down my daughter. When you find Shawn Brady, kill him."  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
"Yes. If you want a future with my daughter, kill the boy and bring my daughter home. When Isabella is home, you will marry her."  
  
"I suppose.."  
  
"Suppose nothing. Can I trust you Daniel?"  
  
"Yes Mrs Black. I'll kill Shawn as soon as I find him."  
  
The pair exchanged wicked glances before Daniel left. As the door closed a shocked and scared Gerald stood in the hallway. "I have to find Isabella before that boy does." He thought.  
  
TBC 


	6. Part 9@ Run With Me

Bo looked at his wife. "Do you know Mr. Black?"  
  
Hope realised who everyone was in the room, but she didn't want to start keeping secrets from her husband. "Yes I know Mr. Black. I knew John years ago." She turned to Shawn and Belle. Children, will you let us talk?"  
  
"Of course." Shawn answered as he ushered Belle out of the room.  
  
Hope turned to Marlena. "It was many years ago, but I knew John. Very well."  
  
"So thats why you paid for my wife's treatment."  
  
"You what?" Marlena snapped.  
  
"Everyone calm down." John asked, working out what to say. "I did find out Shawn's mother was Hope. Whatever happened with Hope and myself was over a long time ago, but we parted friends. That is why I paid for this treatment. Becasue Hope is a friend."  
  
"A friend you haven't talked to in years." Bo cut in. "Hope is my wife now. I thank you for your kindness but we can carry on with our lives now."  
  
"No we can't. My daughter is getting very close to your son. I do not want that to happen."  
  
Hope just glared at Marlena. "And why is that?"  
  
"Just becasue. I don't need to give a reason."  
  
"Marlena wait.."  
  
"No John. Daniel is a wonderful boy and well suited to Isabella. I don't want her with this boy."  
  
"If that's what you really want, but your going to hurt our daughter."  
  
"She'll get over it John. I know she will."  
  
The group had no idea Belle was listening outside the door. She ran over to Shawn. "Shawn, Shawn."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They're going to split us up. My mother wants me with that Daniel, yuk."  
  
"They wouldn't."  
  
"They would Shawn. I can't do it, I want to be with you."  
  
"Then you will."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll go away. You and me Belle. Will you come?"  
  
"Of course Shawn. I love you."  
  
"I love you to." Shawn grabbed Belle's hand. "But I must leave a not for my parents." Shawn ran and scribbled a not on the hospital desk, After a few minutes he handed the not to a nurse and asked she give it to Bo and Hope. Shawn grabbed Belle's hand again and the pair left the hospital and embarked on a new journey.   
  
Two hours went by before Bo, and Hope read the note. They immediately showed John and Marlena and the four frantic parents decided to work together to find their children.  
  
After scraping together some money the two were hiding out on a train leaving New York. After a few hours, the train stopped and Shawn and Belle left the train.  
  
"Where are we Shawn?"  
  
"I don't know. But don't worry, we'll be OK here. I promise." He kissed Belle lightly on the lips. Belle responded by pulling Shawn in for a more passionate kiss.  
  
Marlena waited home alone while John and Bo looked for Belle and Shawn. As Marlena had asked, Daniel came on over. Marlena showed the boy into the room.  
  
"Mrs Black, Gerald sounded upset, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Bad news Daniel. That Shawn boy brainwashed Isabella, and they have run off together."  
  
"NO. I'll kill him, I love Belle."  
  
"I know. Thats why I want you to do me a favour."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Heres enough money to get you across America and back again." She handed Daniel a handful of money. "But I don't want you to go that far. Follow leads, and track down my daughter. When you find Shawn Brady, kill him."  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
"Yes. If you want a future with my daughter, kill the boy and bring my daughter home. When Isabella is home, you will marry her."  
  
"I suppose.."  
  
"Suppose nothing. Can I trust you Daniel?"  
  
"Yes Mrs Black. I'll kill Shawn as soon as I find him."  
  
The pair exchanged wicked glances before Daniel left. As the door closed a shocked and scared Gerald stood in the hallway. "I have to find Isabella before that boy does." He thought.  
  
TBC 


	7. Part 9@ Run With Me

Bo looked at his wife. "Do you know Mr. Black?"  
  
Hope realised who everyone was in the room, but she didn't want to start keeping secrets from her husband. "Yes I know Mr. Black. I knew John years ago." She turned to Shawn and Belle. Children, will you let us talk?"  
  
"Of course." Shawn answered as he ushered Belle out of the room.  
  
Hope turned to Marlena. "It was many years ago, but I knew John. Very well."  
  
"So thats why you paid for my wife's treatment."  
  
"You what?" Marlena snapped.  
  
"Everyone calm down." John asked, working out what to say. "I did find out Shawn's mother was Hope. Whatever happened with Hope and myself was over a long time ago, but we parted friends. That is why I paid for this treatment. Becasue Hope is a friend."  
  
"A friend you haven't talked to in years." Bo cut in. "Hope is my wife now. I thank you for your kindness but we can carry on with our lives now."  
  
"No we can't. My daughter is getting very close to your son. I do not want that to happen."  
  
Hope just glared at Marlena. "And why is that?"  
  
"Just becasue. I don't need to give a reason."  
  
"Marlena wait.."  
  
"No John. Daniel is a wonderful boy and well suited to Isabella. I don't want her with this boy."  
  
"If that's what you really want, but your going to hurt our daughter."  
  
"She'll get over it John. I know she will."  
  
The group had no idea Belle was listening outside the door. She ran over to Shawn. "Shawn, Shawn."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They're going to split us up. My mother wants me with that Daniel, yuk."  
  
"They wouldn't."  
  
"They would Shawn. I can't do it, I want to be with you."  
  
"Then you will."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll go away. You and me Belle. Will you come?"  
  
"Of course Shawn. I love you."  
  
"I love you to." Shawn grabbed Belle's hand. "But I must leave a not for my parents." Shawn ran and scribbled a not on the hospital desk, After a few minutes he handed the not to a nurse and asked she give it to Bo and Hope. Shawn grabbed Belle's hand again and the pair left the hospital and embarked on a new journey.   
  
Two hours went by before Bo, and Hope read the note. They immediately showed John and Marlena and the four frantic parents decided to work together to find their children.  
  
After scraping together some money the two were hiding out on a train leaving New York. After a few hours, the train stopped and Shawn and Belle left the train.  
  
"Where are we Shawn?"  
  
"I don't know. But don't worry, we'll be OK here. I promise." He kissed Belle lightly on the lips. Belle responded by pulling Shawn in for a more passionate kiss.  
  
Marlena waited home alone while John and Bo looked for Belle and Shawn. As Marlena had asked, Daniel came on over. Marlena showed the boy into the room.  
  
"Mrs Black, Gerald sounded upset, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Bad news Daniel. That Shawn boy brainwashed Isabella, and they have run off together."  
  
"NO. I'll kill him, I love Belle."  
  
"I know. Thats why I want you to do me a favour."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Heres enough money to get you across America and back again." She handed Daniel a handful of money. "But I don't want you to go that far. Follow leads, and track down my daughter. When you find Shawn Brady, kill him."  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
"Yes. If you want a future with my daughter, kill the boy and bring my daughter home. When Isabella is home, you will marry her."  
  
"I suppose.."  
  
"Suppose nothing. Can I trust you Daniel?"  
  
"Yes Mrs Black. I'll kill Shawn as soon as I find him."  
  
The pair exchanged wicked glances before Daniel left. As the door closed a shocked and scared Gerald stood in the hallway. "I have to find Isabella before that boy does." He thought.  
  
TBC 


	8. Part 10- Trinity Calls

Shawn and Belle had no idea where they were. All they could make out was they were in a very poor town a few hours away from New York. They spent the night in a stable they discovered. As morning rose Belle pulled a sleeping Shawn in closer to keep her warm. She had a flashback to the night before. The adrenalin of running away and sleeping rough had the teens caught up in the moment, resulting in the pair sharing their first time making love. Belle felt so safe and comfortable with Shawn. As Shawn opened his eyes, there was no embarrasment from either of them. Belle kissed Shawn lightly on his lips.  
  
"What do we do today Shawn? We have no money."  
  
"I need to think Belle. We need to find a job locally to help us."  
  
"Shawn, I don't think this town has enough jobs for the people who live here. They wont employ two young people like us, with no home."  
  
"I know Belle. Perhaps this was all a bad idea."  
  
"No Shawn. I couldn't imagine living without you. Especially now. I feel so close to you." Belle hugged Shawn, and whispered into his ear. "I love you Shawn."  
  
"I love you to Belle."  
  
"Isn't this cosy." A voice came from the door. The startled teens looked up to see a tall, skinny man stood there holding a savage looking dog on a leech. "You children get out of here before I set my dog on you. He hasn't eaten in days, and he's hungry."  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Belle said. She stood up. "We've come all the way from New York, we have no money and no home. If theres anyway you can help us, we would both be thankful."  
  
"Darling, like I said, I can barely afford to feed my dog. My wife died over two years ago, I don't have the time or patience to keep growing food."  
  
"You have a garden." Shawn asked.  
  
"Yes, overgrown with weeds now. I have to care for my dog, and work locally for hardly any money."  
  
"Sir, if we took care of your garden, and planted seeds could we stay here in your stable. We would find our own food."  
  
"Um, I suppose."  
  
"Oh thank you sir." Belle wrapped her arms around the man. "My name is Belle Black, and this is Shawn Brady."  
  
"My name is Thomas. Now it's a fine day. I have to go to work, if oyu start on the garden, we could get some seeds in tomorrow."  
  
"We wont fail you sir." Shawn reasurred the man. Thomas left Belle and Shawn alone.  
  
"Shawn, I hope we can trust him."  
  
"I think we should. He seems to be our only hope at the moment Belle. Now come on lets get rid of those weeds in Thomas' garden.   
  
Thomas was right, the day was fine, and very hot. After a few hours Shawn had stripped down to just his trousers. It took all day, but upon Thomas' return the garden was weed free. The man was impressed with the pairs work. He gave them both some bread, and a blanket for the night, but with the heat it wasn;t really needed, but the sentiment was there, and much appreciated.  
  
Only an hour away in a neighbouring town, Daniel was nearing Belle and Shawn. It was so far, just a fluke that landed him in this town. Gerald however wasn't so lucky. He was at a loss as to where to start looking. He knew Shawn and Belle would have stowed away on the nearest train to the hospital. The train guard told him the last train to leave New York that day was a two hour journey taking coal to a town called Trinity. On a whim Gerald purchased a ticket for the next day to this town. He went home that night to spend some hours sleeping. John caught Gerald as he went to his room.  
  
"Gerald, I need to talk to you."  
  
Gerald went into the room, knowing he couldnt tell John about the conversation he had heard between Marlena and Daniel.  
  
"Gerald, I am going away tomorrow to look for Isabella. I need you to take care of the house while I am gone."  
  
"Well sir, I heard today my sister is very ill. I was hoping to go and see her for two days."  
  
"What a time for all of this. I am sorry about your sister Gerald. Of course you can visit with her. Marlena will cope, and with me and Isabella gone, you wont have much to do anyway."  
  
"You'll find her sir."  
  
"I hope so Gerald. I really do."   
  
TBC 


	9. Part 11- Betrayal In Trinity

Shawn awoke the next day. The sun beamed through the barn they slept in. Thomas was in work, and Shawn decided to get an early start on planting some of the vegetables. When Belle awoke, and Shawn wasn't there she ran outside worried. Seeing her boyfriend digging set her mind at ease.  
  
"Shawn, I thought you were gone."  
  
Shawn put his spade down and hugged Belle. "I'm not going no where Belle. I'm staying here with you."  
  
"Will it all be OK Shawn?"  
  
"I hope so Belle. I really do."  
  
John had no idea what Marlena had planned with Daniel. They had met up with Hope and Bo to go over some details. Bo and Marlena were still confused, and upset over the revelation that John and Hope were lovers at one time. But they all knew the priority.  
  
"Hope, I'm glad your feeling better." John said.  
  
"Thanks to you, my baby is OK, and I don't have to go back to the hospital for a week. Thank you again John."  
  
"We have to talk about our children." Marlena snapped in.  
  
"I agree." Bo said. "I have police officers looking for them, but people have bigger problems in the city. I know it seems unfair, but with the work crisis in the city, missing children are not on the top of anybody's list."  
  
"They are on top of mine. Now, I am going away today to look for them. I decided for now to concentrate on the city. It's a big place, and if someone wanted to get lost they could. Bo, you should know, I'm sure you found runaways before."  
  
"With the amount of people we have on the streets, its hard to tell whose a runaway and whose not."  
  
"Either way I want my daughter back."  
  
"Marlena, I want your daughter back to, and my son."  
  
Gerald had arrived in Trinity. He remembered growing up in a small town just like this. He spent the afternoon asking around after Belle and Shawn, but for all he knew they could have spun any old yarn about why they have run away. Daniel had already arrived in Trinity, and talked to Thomas. After giving Thomas a generous amount of money, Thomas didn't think twice about telling the boy where they were. Daniel asked if Thomas would stay away from the house for the day so he could "take the children off his hands." Gerald spotted Daniel in the town giving money to Thomas. A man Gerald had already spoken to, who denied seeing Belle and Shawn. Gerald knew Shawn was in danger now. He ran over to Thomas as soon as Daniel left.  
  
"You." he shouted.  
  
"What now?" Thomas asked him.  
  
"That boy. He paid you to tell him where those children are didn't he?"  
  
"What. No, he's a business colleague."  
  
"He's not, and if you don't tell me where he's gone, you'll go home to find Shawn dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes. That boy is evil, and is being told to find Belle and kill her boyfriend Shawn."  
  
"Well, I, I. I didn't know. He said he was a family friend. He just wanted to take them home. I don't want them dead."  
  
"Then tell me where they are. Now."  
  
"They're at my house. Its a small house, down the road, past the well. It has a brown painted gate."   
  
Gerald ran off.  
  
After an afternoons work, Belle was making Shawn lemonade with lemon's Thomas had given them. Shawn was asleep in the barn. He didn't hear Daniel enter the barn. Daniel picked up the spade resting on the door. Shawn awoke.  
  
"Who are you?" He barked.  
  
"Isabella's future husband." Daniel swung the spade back, and brought it forward hitting Shawn across the head. Shawn fell down motionless. "Now, where is Isabella?" He thought. 


End file.
